lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in The Lion Guard Episodes
This page lists all notable mistakes in The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *In several scenes, Beshte is shown with a notch in his ear. This is a leftover from an earlier design.¹ *After using his Roar of the Elders for the first time, Kion's sclerae are briefly colored white instead of yellow.² *Scar's eyes are shown as red in some paintings, green in one, and white in others.³ *Scar's scar is primarily shown to be across his left eye. But in one image, it's across his right⁴, and in another, it's absent entirely.⁵ *At the end of Zuka Zama, Bunga's eyebrows briefly turn white, outlined in bright blue.⁶ *During Kion's Lament, Kion's Mark of the Guard appears on the inside of his left foreleg, despite it not having reappeared on his shoulder since he used the Roar of the Elders.⁷ *In a couple scenes as Ono flies overhead, he is shown without his Mark of the Guard despite having been given it already.⁸ *In one of his final scenes, Ono's body has no legs.⁹ *Towards the end, one of the ring marks on Fuli's right leg vanishes. At one stage, her Mark of the Guard and the ring appear simultaneously, with the Mark overlapping the ring.¹⁰ *Like Ono, Fuli's Mark of the Guard also disappears during the final battle.¹¹ Lion-guard-assemble (26).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (105).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (172).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (132).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Beshte-ear-error.png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Returnoftheroar-0 (205).png|² White sclerae Scar-eyes.png|³ Scar's eye colors The-legend-of-scar (85).png|⁴ Scar on the right side The-legend-of-scar (91).png|⁵ Absent scar Kions-lament-mark.png|⁷ Mark of the Guard? The-final-battle (78).png|⁸ ¹⁰ No Mark for Ono, Fuli's overlapping Mark The-final-battle (81).png|⁹ Legless Ono Fuli-disappearing-mark.png|¹⁰ Fuli's disappearing ring The-final-battle (67).png|¹¹ No Mark of the Guard Bunga the Wise *When the Porcupine Brothers are entering their log, they both appear identical, despite having a different nose and eye color in the previous shot.¹ *In one scene, Punda Milia's model is switched out for that of a regular zebra.² Bounce-into-log.png|¹ Two identical brothers Eye of the Beholder * As Mwoga reports Ono's loss of eyesight, the feathers on one wing are mistakenly colored blue. The Kupatana Celebration *Near the end of Jackal Style, Goigoi is shown without his muzzle and rear end.¹ *In this same scene, the kiwano melons, baobabs, and aardvark cucumbers are oversized.² The-kupatana-celebration-hd (326).png|¹² Error Goigoi, and oversized fruit The Call of the Drongo * In once scene, Beshte has a notch in his ear. Paintings and Predictions *Despite being gray in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Kion's protracted claws are white. *The position of Scar's painting changes slightly later in the episode. General Errors *Mbuni's eyes are blue in some episodes, but brown in others. Literature errors *In the book adaption of Can't Wait to be Queen, Janja's ear notch appears on his right ear instead of his left. *Also in the book of Can't Wait to be Queen, Zazu appears on page 6, with Kiara and Kion approaching him, despite him having already left for Aminifu's funeral with Simba and Nala. On the next page, Ono is with them instead. *On page 22 of the book adaption of Bunga the Wise, Beshte and Mbuni's image has been erroneously copied twice, with the second copy pushed over a little and lacking parts such as the feet. *In The Day of the Crocodiles, Zuri uses Kiara's colors and lacks her own distinctive facial markings. *Also in the English version of The Day of the Crocodiles, Makuu's name is misspelt 'Makku'. Category:Miscellaneous